


Nemui

by greeneballoons



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneballoons/pseuds/greeneballoons
Summary: *THE TITLE IS IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE BUT THE STORY IS ENGLISH* Matthew Taylor and Jessica Riley return from Blackwood Pines Mountain with new lives ahead of them. But, they can't seem to cope without each other until something happens. (IN-PROGRESS) This is also a romance/mystery ;)





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginning for the downfallen.

 As Jessica held her baby, Lucy Willow Taylor, she started to think of all the times the love of her life said that the baby would be a girl. Jessica was sad that Matt wasn’t there for the birth of their baby, but she knew it’d be okay as soon as he walked through that hospital door with that dumb smirk of his.

 He never walked through that door.

. . .

 After hours of not seeing her husband, Jessica found herself even more distressed than when she was giving birth. Why wasn't Matt answering any of her calls? Did he get into an accident and transferred to another hospital than hers? No of course not, she knew Matt was a safe driver. Jessica would tease him all the time for looking both ways for more than three seconds at a stop light before proceeding. Maybe he pissed off someone in a hurry and he was shot in his car, unarmed. As these thoughts raced though Jessica's mind, she grabbed a bed pan and puked into it. The nurse came to her side saying something, but Jessica couldn't hear anything except for white noise. A soft whine.

 Another beginning started in Jessica. She had to find out where the love of her life was.

No one knew where Matthew "Diesel" Taylor went or how to find him, but Jessica knew deep down she would be able to find him. Wherever he was.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for so short. It is chapter zero. I will try to keep up the updates. Not really sure where this fan fiction is going, which is why it is fun :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't see very many Matt/Jess fanfics, so I decided I would take up the challenge. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Yes, I am aware that this chapter is short. It’s kind of like a beginner chapter, y’know? Nemui means Sleepyhead in Japanese btw. This fanfiction will not be very long and it won’t really talk about wendigo’s a lot because it’s a mystery, but you’ll see. Thank you and see you soon. :)


End file.
